Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-130465 describes a semiconductor device. This semiconductor device includes a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip, an encapsulant encapsulating the first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip, and a first signal terminal and a second signal terminal both extending over inside and outside of the encapsulant. The first signal terminal is connected to the first semiconductor chip via a bonding wire inside the encapsulant. The second signal terminal is connected to the second semiconductor chip via a bonding wire inside the encapsulant. The first signal terminal and the second signal terminal protrude from the encapsulant in a same direction.